The present invention relates generally to network switching nodes, and more particularly, to a maintenance arbitration system and method that provides localized node maintenance using fault toleration, proactive diagnostics, platform independence, and rule-based code behavior modification.
With the sharp increase in public switched telephone network (PSTN) usage for both voice and data transmission, switching node technology must constantly improve to handled escalated service demands. Manufacturers endeavor to produce network switching node devices that meet reasonable reliability and service objectives while effectively supporting increased usage with minimal downtime and service problems. For example, if overloaded due to a high volume of PSTN usage, a switching node could fail, requiring calls handled by the node to be re-routed over the network. This downtime can be costly for end-offices (e.g., a telephone company), in that determining the source of, and troubleshooting, the problem can take hours and even days. In addition, the end-office must maintain back-up systems to prevent any loss of service to their customers.
One solution currently adopted by switch manufacturers involves adding both hardware and software maintenance features to the switch to simplify the troubleshooting efforts of technicians. These features include the development of complex alarm systems that notify technicians when a switching node component fails and identifies potential causes of the failure. With respect to the latter feature, manufacturers rely on dedicated software solutions designed to locate operation faults within a specific switching node component.
Although the above-noted maintenance features provide temporary solutions, end-offices continue to experience switching node failure and often encounter new problems, often as a result of faulty maintenance software. For example, currently adopted software solutions typically include bugs that are difficult to locate and fix. In addition, since new maintenance problems constantly arise, maintenance software must be periodically updated to address the new problems. This presents a further problem since current maintenance software is not readily upgradable. Consequently, multiple software versions and applications need to be developed to preserve the maintenance integrity of the switching node. Maintaining multiple software versions and applications can be very costly and require specialized technicians familiar with the multiple software versions to troubleshoot a diagnosed problem. Thus, due to the lack of coherent maintenance architecture, the maintenance system itself may cause problems in the switching node ultimately resulting in service downtime.
Other maintenance solutions developed by switching node manufacturers are designed to troubleshoot switch maintenance problems at a high level in the system architecture. That is, current maintenance solutions typically are directed to diagnosing a problem at a switch controller level instead of at a lower peripheral module level. Certainly, lower level switching node components are more intricate and more difficult to diagnose when experiencing a fault condition. Nevertheless, a maintenance system should be capable of continuously monitoring lower level switching node components to quickly diagnose any fault conditions that could affect the overall integrity of the node.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide localized node maintenance arbitration that is capable of quickly detecting and diagnosing a problem of sufficient granularity so as to isolate the problem to a minimum set of components.
It is also desirable to provide a node maintenance system that identifies symptoms associated with specific trouble conditions, and that offers proactive diagnostics to isolate and react to a trouble condition such that the impact on the node's ability to meet service and reliability objectives is minimized.
It is further desirable to provide a node maintenance framework, using a generic software solution, that can be employed in a variety of network nodes to reduce maintenance system costs.
It is also desirable to provide a node maintenance system that utilizes a rule-based software solution that allows modifications to software behavior without requiring modification to software code.
It is further desirable to provide a node maintenance system that is capable of tolerating certain trouble conditions if the node's operation would be more severely degraded by the corrective action.
It is also desirable to provide a node maintenance system that can automatically configure its software based on the physical components of the node.
Additional desires, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following description, and will be apparent from description or may be learned by practicing the invention.